1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric toasters.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electric toasters or so-called "pop-up toasters" are well-known and typically include timers or other devices to automatically turn of electrical power to heating elements at the end of a toasting cycle. At the same time, a spring biassed bread rack is released inside the toaster to allow the toast to pop-up and be removed for use. Commonly the opening of a switch and the mechanical release of a pop-up catch are inter-related and so if a toasted slice of bread jams, the power may be prevented from being turned OFF. This leads to the possibility of burning the toast and also creating a fire-hazard.